


The Adventures of Babysitting

by Snowflakewithafuse



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakewithafuse/pseuds/Snowflakewithafuse
Summary: Kat and Adena babysit Kiarrah, a 4 year old. Break downs happen. Questions get answered. Fluff ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So um this is my first kadena fanfic so I hope I got the characterization right. Let me know if there are any mistakes or if i could better improve the story somehow. Idk, what else do people put in these things? Oh, right I don’t own The Bold Type and probably never will. Ok, bye. Enjoy the story. Or don’t. I don’t own you.

Kat and Adena babysit

Kat’s cousin, Victoria, asked her to babysit her 4 year old daughter, Kiarrah, while her and her husband had a date night while visiting NYC. Of course she said yes because she hasn’t seen Kiarrah in ages and she is the sweetest thing. Because Adena is such an amazing girlfriend she offered to accompany Kat on her babysitting endeavor because she knows how hard 4 year olds can be.

After Victoria and Andre leave, all 3 of them start playing with cars. Kiarrah immediately takes to Adena; letting her use her favorite car, a turquoise mustang. She was a bit more skeptical about Kat, even though she’s known her all of her life.

“Why do you wear that thing on your head?” Kiarrah asks Adena, pointing to her hijab.

Adena looks at Kat because Kat asked her a question similar to that when they were packing contraband in Adena’s apartment. Adena looks back at Kiarrah and responds, “Because I am a proud Muslim woman and I want my attire to reflect my religion.” Kiarrah thought for a moment. Then, seeming satisfied with that answer, she goes back to playing with cars. Adena looks at Kat relieved that she didn’t have to go into more detail, like she usually has to with children. Kat, noticing the relief in her face, smiles and puts her hand on Adena’s leg.

~~~

About 20 minutes later when Kiarrah gets bored of cars, Kat and Kiarrah switch to coloring while Adena goes to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Kiarrah chooses a cute monkey in a tree to color while Kat chooses Minnie Mouse.

“Are there more leaves or blades of grass in the world?” Kiarrah asks, eyes wide.

Kat is taken off guard by this question. “Umm, I don’t know. I’ll Google it.” Kat replies while pulling our her phone.

~~~

After a few minutes of going through google, which was no help at all, Kat says, “the results are inconclusive as to whether there are more leaves or grass. Google doesn’t know and if Google doesn’t know nobody knows.”

“What does ‘imcovucive’ mean?” Kiarrah asks.  
Kat takes a moment to try and figure out what she means. “Oh, you mean ‘inconclusive’? Oh that basically means that like the results are either unable to be found or they keep being irregular,” Kat responds. Kiarrah looks at Kat very confused.

Kat starts to get very anxious because she has no other way of explaining this to her.  
“Ummm, you stay here and continue coloring while I go check on dinner,” Kat murmured shakily while she got up from the short table.

~~~

Adena heard footsteps and turned as Kat entered the kitchen. Immediately, Adena reached out to her seemingly distressed girlfriend.

“Why are children so hard to talk to?” Kat cried into her shoulder. Adena began to soothingly rub her back. “They just ask so many questions. Questions that are irrelevant and google doesn’t even know the answer to. And then if you can’t figure it out and you tell them that you don’t know, they don’t accept that answer and they just keep asking.”

~~~

After Kat’s sobs die down, “does this mean that I’m not going to be a good mom?” Kat questions, still sniffling. At this point, Kiarrah gets bored with coloring and unbeknownst to Kat and Adena goes to the doorway of her playroom to see what’s going on.

Adena halts. She lifts Kat’s chin up so she can look into her beautiful brown eyes. “Aziz-am, look at me. You are going to be one of the greatest mothers our future kids can have,” Adena waits a moment to let that sink in. “Besides we all know that if one of us is a terrible mother they’ll always have another one,” Adena adds eliciting a laugh from Kat.

~~~

After a few moments of comforting silence, Adena suggests, “How about you stay here and finish dinner while I go color with Kiarrah?”

“I love you. Thank you,” Kat gratefully says. She kisses Adena before she leaves. “Oh, and you can’t color my Minnie Mouse, she’s mine,” Kat quips.

~~~

As Kat finishes mincing the garlic, Adena heads into Kiarrah’s playroom. Kiarrah is peering from behind the door Adena notices.

“Why did you kiss her?” Kiarrah asks as Adena crosses the threshold.  
“Well, probably the same reason your mommy and daddy kiss, except we’re not married. She is my girlfriend ,” Adena informed, kneeling down to her level.  
“Wait. Like a girl who’s a friend or like the way that girls have boyfriends but a girl?” Kiarrah questions.  
“Like a boyfriend but instead she is a girl,” Adena replies.  
“Why?” Kiarrah inquires.  
“Because sometimes a woman loves a woman and a man loves a man,” Adena offers  
“Oh, ok. Do you love her?” Kiarrah asks.  
“I love her very much,” Adena beams.  
“Can we play hulu hoops now?” Kiarrah asks, changing the subject.  
“Yes,” Adena replies grabbing a hulu hoop.

~~~

When dinner is almost done Kat follows the giggles to Kiarrah’s room to find Kiarrah kjumping on her bed and Adena standing in front of the bed to make sure she doesn’t fall. They are both laughing and having fun as Kat stands before the threshold watching this beautiful moment. As she is watching she realizes that Adena is a natural mom. She finally realizes that her kids aren’t gonna be totally screwed up because they have Adena as a mom. 


	2. The Aftermath

After Kat has her epiphany, she crosses the threshold of Kiarrah’s bedroom. 

“Dinner’s almost ready. How ‘bout you guys go get cleaned up?” Kat proposed. She watches as Adena helps Kiarrah get safely off the bed.

 As Adena helps Kiarrah in the bathroom, Kat goes to the kitchen to get everything plated. 

 

~~~

 

 Kiarrah comes out of her very jumpy and in a completely new outfit. Kat looks up at Adena very confused. 

“Her stool slipped and water got on all her clothes,” Adena informs. 

“Oh,” Kat mumbles understandingly. Turning to Kiarrah, Kat asks, “does spaghetti and garlic bread sound good for dinner?”

“Yeah!” She ecstaticly screams. 

“Okay then,” Kat says with mimicked enthusiasm whilst pulling out Kiarrah’s chair. 

 

~~~ 

 

After the trio is settled at the dining room table, Kat leans over to Adena and whispers, “we’re gonna have to give her a bath after she eats.” 

“Defin-“ Adena starts.

“What are you guys talking about?” Kiarrah asks, mouth full of spaghetti. 

“You caught on quickly. Didn’t’cha, Kiarrah?” Kat asks sarcastically.  

Kiarrah nods enthusiastically. Yet again stuffing her mouth with more spaghetti. 

“Be careful. Don’t want you to choke,” Kat warns. 

Adena leans over to Kat and whispers, “I told you that you would get ahold of this whole mom thing.” 

Kat looks into Adena’s eyes and all she sees is love. Love for her. Love for their future together. Just love. 

She doesn’t know what encompasses her, but before she can think, her lips are on Adena’s. 

“Eww! Gross!” Kiarrah proclaims; Kat and Adena break apart laughing. 

 

~~~

 

Later that evening, Kat and Adena are back in Kat’s apartment.

 Adena grabs her waist from behind while Kat is taking off her make up. “Are you okay? Because you know that I am here for you, whenever you need,” Adena comforts.

 “Yeah, I just took some anxiety medication. So, I should be good,” Kat assures as she turns slightly to kiss Adena’s forehead.

 Adena pecks the bottom of Kat’s neck before letting go and moving to get her toothbrush.

 

~~~

 

In bed, Adena is reading and Kat is on Instagram; “You are sure that you are alright?” Adena asks.

 “Yeah, babe. Why do you keep asking?” Kat questions.

 “Because you had a panic attack earlier and I want to make sure that there is nothing else on your mind,” Adena explains, setting her book on the nightstand and turning to face Kat.

 “Well, I guess I do have something on my mind,” Kat replies.

 “What?”

 “Well, we’ve been together for over a year now and half of your stuff is here and half of my stuff is at your place,” Kat looks at her ___ face. “And, um, nevermind. It’s stupid,” Kat stammers.

 “No, Kat. Go on,” Adena coerces.

 “Well, um, I was just wondering if you’d like to move in… with me?” Kat questions coyly.

 “Yes, Kat. I would love to,” Adena answers and leans over to kiss Kat.

 When they break away, they both breathe and “I love you” before getting into their cuddle – before – falling – asleep position.

 

 


End file.
